The Twilight Melody: A LinkxMidna Story
by Sirdeon425
Summary: This story is kinda long. It is focused around Midna and Link with elements of my own planning imbued into it. Once the games story ends my own kicks into effect so please bear with me to the end thank you. :D
1. The First Encounter

Chapter 1: "The First Encounter"

Link wakes up, his vision blurry to the point he can't see a thing. He looks around moving his head to the left then right. Feeling a pain in his head he moves his arm up causing the chain holding it to clink quietly. At the sound Link gives off a whimper his ears ringing loudly from the sound of the chain, as his vision clears he notices that there is an object in the lower part of his vision he moves his head once more to each side the object following exactly. As Links vision clears completely and all his senses settle down he looks around the cell he is in,  
he can smell moisture in the air along with a funky mossy smell. As his eyes fall to the chain holding him he notices something very wrong, in place of his arm is the leg and paw of a wolf. He rushes to a nearby puddle near where the chain is attachted to the wall as he looks into it and sees that he is now a wolf he gives off a loud scream a ear piercing howl coming from his throat instead. After trying to get his leg free from the chain Link finally gives up laying down to rest he gives off a small sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Midna looks down at the chain holding the sleeping beast in front of her, as she surveys the room he is in she notices the chain is short enough for her to stand in a safe spot in the far corner. After teleporting into the cell she watches the sleeping wolf for a few moments before loudly announcing her presence.

"Hey wake up you mangy mutt!" she said loudly towards link who wakes up suddenly looking in her direction then growling at her.

"Hmm, it looks like you're in a bad situation there huh?" Upon hearing her question he stops growling and lowers his head looking at the chain then back to the black and white imp standing in the corner. He thinks to himself

_"I wonder how I can communicate with her, i can only bark and whine like a dog."_

Leaning forward towards Link, Midna gives a small devious smile as if she read his thoughts.  
She puts her right index finger to her lips to cease his quiet whines which works.

"Shhh little puppy, just try talking as if you where your normal self I can understand you."

Link blinks a few times before opening his mouth to talk.

"Uhh, who are you?" he asks addressing the imp in the corner.

"Me? I am Midna and i am here to help you from your... predicament." she responds as she snaps her fingers a small black orb appearing on the chain a short distance from Links paw. The orb flashes before dissapearing the chain broken the cuff and a few chain links still dangling from Links front leg.c

"Thank you Midna, do you know how i can get out of here? Or why i am in the form of a wolf?" Asks Link as he walks in a circle around the cell trying to get used to his new body.

"Well." Midna says pausing a moment to think before continuing on. "If you wish i can help you leave here and as to your current form, that will be explained soon enough aswell."  
Giving a devious smile Midna vanishes reappearing outside the cell bars her arms crossed over her chest.

Link nods twoards her before walking up to the bars and sniffing around before digging under a patch of soft dirt. Midna floats down gently landing on his back and pointing in a direction when Link looks up at her nodding as he runs where she pointed.  
After a short run they come outside where a quiet soft melody is playing sounding as if it is far away even to Links highly sensitive ears. He pauses for a few minutes listening to the hypnotic sounds before getting slapped in the head by the imp on his back.

"Hey pay attention you mutt! You've gotta make your way across these rooftops to that tower over there." she says as she points in the direction of a tall tower a faint light shining through the window.

Looking up at her Link gives off a quiet growl before recieving another slap softer barely,  
then before. He turns his attention to where she pointed giving a slight nod before taking off across the rooftops making slow progress being careful to not fall to his doom. When they finally reach the tower midna floats up into the window to help him leap up just as she did to help him cross a few gaps in the rooftops. Smiling to himself a bit Link squats down before jumping with all his might at the imp hoping to get some kind of revenge for her smacking him previously but as his paws connect with the stone of the windowsill she floats up above him landing hard on his back with a soft thud causing him to look back at her with a sharp glare before running inside the tower.

"Now go all the way to the top my little pet." Midna said directing link upwards.

"You know, my name is Link not pet, or mutt, or anything else so call me Link." he says sternly to her before starting up the steps.

"Whatever." She responds shrugging her shoulders before holding onto the back of his fur.

Upon reaching the top of the steps they push open a large door to see a cloaked figure standing by a window on the far side of the room. Crouching low Link slowly crawls twoards the person. As they get close the person speaks in a female voice addressing Midna before turning and seeing a wolf under the little imp. Midna addresses the cloaked figure as Princess Zelda, upon doing so she removes her hood looking at Link. After explaining to him why he is in the form and that in order for him to change back to normal he must help the spirits of light throughout the land of hyrule aswell as where they can find the three fused shadow pieces they need to defeat the evil man known only as Zant. Just before Midna is about to say something to the princess they hear a noise from outside the room, a guard is coming to check on Princess Zelda. Midna tells link to go out the nearby window, a quick look to the princess is all he does before effortlessly jumping out the window.

Once outside Midna runs over with Link what they must do.

"Well, it seems like we've got quite a journey ahead of us huh?" she asks sighing heavily.

"Seems that way to me, do you have any idea how we're supposed to get back to the world of light?" he inquires looking up to his back at the tiny imp seated there.

"Like this!" She exclaims before snapping her fingers Link only making a sound as they dissolve floating into a portal in the sky and appearing in the ordon spring.

"What was that?!" Link asks slightly scared looking at as much of his wolf body he can to make sure he is completely fine.

"A portal is all, we're still in the twilight though, we have to return the light to the spirit here aswell as find you some weapons for when you turn back into your normal human body." she explained before putting her small hand to her chin thinking about where to get a weapon. Knowing exactly where he can get a sword and shield Link takes off towards the village he was raised.


	2. A Bright Morning

Chapter 2: A bright morning

As they approached Links house just outside the village of ordon he stops and looks up at it staring for a few moments before turning and quickly running into town. Running quickly to the opposite end of the village he stops at the bottom of a hill leading up to a lone house, casually walking up to the front door Link frowns after forgetting for a second he was a wolf. He looks around some slowly making his way around the whole house he notices a small ditch leading under the house, sniffing at it a bit he squeezes his way under the house pushing up a floorboard once he's sure they're inside. Peeking out only a little Link looks around seeing the sword he knew to be there, suddenly Midna appears next to the sword picking it up and turning back to link examining the blade.

"Is this what we came here for?" her voice loud not caring about the sleeping couple on the nearby bed her eyes slowly running from the hilt to the tip of the blade.

"Hush up! You'll wake them." exclaimed Link in a quiet whisper looking to the couple sound asleep still despite Midna talking loudly.

"Hmph, as if, you're the only light dweller that i'm letting hear me right now." she said matter of factly tossing the sword in the air and catching it with the big orange fist made up of her hair and pulling her hair back causing the sword to vanish.

Link turns and leaves from under the house Midna dropping on his back once more just as he takes off heading to the mayors house. After looking the house over a few times he notices that there is a low window open so he decides to quickly jump through it looking around once inside for the shield. Midna notices it first and points it out to him a smile crossing her face for a second before disappearing, but not before Link notices. Embarrassed she quickly floats over to the shield before leaving out the window they came in and waiting outside for Link who follows with a bit of smirk. Midna quickly sits on Links back instructing him to leave the town, once they reach the ordon spring again Link decides to have a bit of fun.

"So, Midna, what was with that smile i saw back when you pointed out the shield?" even in his wolf form there was a bit of a sly smile on his face as well as a teasing tone to his voice.

"Oh that? It was nothing, i just enjoyed invading those light dwellers personal space." she looks around the spring forcing away any hint of embarrassment on her face or in her voice.

Unsure of what to do they decide to camp out near the edge of the water far from the gate, late into the night it starts getting chilly which goes unnoticed to Link who fell asleep quickly. Midna shivers from the cold in the air sitting up with a sigh and looking around her eyes landing on the sound asleep wolf near her, after shivering a bit more she reluctantly crawls over to link leaning up against his back getting warm right away and quickly falling asleep. A bright yellow and white light shines from the middle of the spring a deep yet soothing voice echoes throughout the area.

"Oh destined hero of light, thou have been given the form of a proud beast which is the sign that thou art chosen by the goddesses so to do my part i shall restore you to your natural form." A bright light flashes over the hero as he slowly turns back into his human form causing Midna to move closer leaning against his back as she slept the two of them sleeping calmly until morning.

Link wakes up first feeling something against his back as he looks back he noticed the little imp pressed against him with a soft smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile noticing how cute she looked before standing up already able to tell he is human again. As he rises he takes off his boots then steps out into the waters of the spring letting the cool water cover his feet a smile appearing on his face as he looks up to the sky happy to be human again his eyes closed as he stands there, oblivious to Midna who awoke as he stood watching him revel in the sunlight and water he was feeling again. Watching him enjoy the things she deemed trivial and unimportant caused her to smile a tiny bit which she quickly put an end to just before Link turned to see that she was awake.

"Oh, good morning. Hey sorry if i woke you i didn't mean to." he gives her a smile his voice cheerful and happy.

Midna looks on in awe at the sight she saw before her, time seemed to stop for her when he smiled at her. She took note of every little detail, as the light from the sun shined behind Link it caused his hair to almost glow, his eyes seemed to sparkle and his smile caused her heart to race some, she couldn't help but rest her right hand on her chest as she marveled at the sight before her. As time seemed to start up again she took a few quick breaths her hand still covering her heart she looks up suddenly to see if Link noticed her reaction and sighed in relief seeing he was turned away relaxing against the wall closing her eyes as her heart starts to slow down.

Turning away after smiling at Midna Link takes in the sunlight for a bit longer not wanting to end the bliss he felt. He turns back towards her catching her as she stared at him he watches her for a few moments before turning away again thinking to himself

"_What was that about? She was... staring at me... No, it can't be. I'll bring it up at a later time though."_

Shaking his head some before turning back once more to see her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed he quickly decides to completely disregard what he saw for the time being. Making his way out of the water he sits near her pulling on his boots and picking up the sword and shield that lay on the other side of Midna. Link moves away from the once again sleeping girl training with his new blade to make sure he still remembered how to use it properly. Once he was done he went and sat next to Midna who wakes up hearing him set down the ordonian sword.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Midna." he calmly says to her giving her another small smile, noticing a slight change in her skin tone.

"It's fine My Pe... i mean Link, i was only resting." stretching she closes her eyes opening them just in time to see him smile unable to stop herself from blushing a tiny bit.


	3. The Beginning Trial

Chapter 3: The Beginning Trial

"Hmph, well this is a big problem." exclaimed Midna putting her hands on her hips as she looked to the thick purple fog stopping them from going further.

"How do you think we get past it?" asks Link his voice curious and a stern look on his face as he surveyed they area.

Thinking hard to herself Midnas eyes suddenly go wide as she remembers something she saw on the way there. Quickly telling Link she will be back soon she floats off leaving Link with the fog her destination a sign she saw just before they found the vast fog filled lake. Upon arriving at her destination her feet hovering mere inches above the ground she reads the sign that instructs travelers to go to the right before continuing on further into the woods. Looking the direction the sign says she sees a man sitting on a three stump a lantern on the ground next to him and a boiling cauldron full of a foul looking liquid she felt that she could smell it from where she stood. Hesitant she she tries to remain as casual as possible moving over next to the man who has yet to notice her she speaks to him.

"Hello, the sign back there said to come here first? What was that about?" her voice slightly shaky barely noticeable at all, her voice also carrying a confident tone as she speaks to the man.

"Oh that? That sign there is for this here lantern you need it to pass through that fog a ways down the tunnel. If ya want i ca..." his voice trailing off as he turns to look at who he is talking to seeing the small female imp he stares a bit before standing up and backing away fear looming in his eyes and on his face.

"Ugh, figures this would happen, you light dwellers all fear that which is different. I'm just taking your lantern now." she said her voice instantly full of anger she snatches up the nearby lantern as the man screams running off in the direction of castle town.

Frustrated Midna flies off going high and staying in one spot for a little while to think to herself.

"_That's happened every time i show myself to a light dweller here, they get scared and run off or try and attack me. All they see is a monster... well the one exception seems to be Link but.. No! What am i thinking? I'm sure that he would have acted the same way if i hadn't met him in the twilight realm. It seems that i am alone here in this world, it's for the best after all, i can not let anything distract me till i get what i need."_

Sighing she quickly flies off to the purple lake setting the lantern down in front of Link before sinking into his shadow without a word.

Slowly making his way through the thick fog Links lantern shooing away the fog as he nears it allowing clear passage. After a few minutes he knows he's lost due to him thinking about Midna and how she was when she came back, setting the lantern down but turning the flame up on it so he has a good area of safety. He sits down leaning his back against a nearby tree and running through his thoughts once more.

"_I can't stop thinking about Midna, she didn't even say anything or look at me she just sorta slammed the lantern down then went into my shadow, i think i'm a little worried."  
_

Out of nowhere Midnas voice loudly echoes from around Link telling him to get moving and the direction to go before suddenly quieting down as if nobody had said a word. Sighing heavily Link stands up following the orders that he was told he eventually found a clearing leading off to a big tree with cobwebs covering the entrance. As he stepped up to the cobwebs Link lifts his lantern up to them trying to see through he leans closer just as they catch flame nearly lighting him on fire as he falls backwards hitting the ground with a thud. Out of nowhere Midna appears in front of Link looking at him, curiosity lingering in her eyes and a worried tone hinting in her voice.

"Are you alright Link? You almost got burned."

"I'm fine Midna, thanks for your concern."

Blush quickly appears across her face after hearing his words, she looks away but not before noticing him smile just as she blushed, opening her mouth one moment before closing it and sinking inside his shadow once again, embarrassed.

A slight chuckle escaping the mouth of the hero is all that is heard as he stands, brushing himself off before he enters the temple, slowly making progress through all of the beasts and traps inside. He finds all matter of loot and useful items including a magical boomerang that summons a tornado as it's thrown, along with over 200 rupees in purple and yellow colors. After finding all the keys and searching every room the hero appears before a small lake with only a slight crescent area of land for him to maneuver around on. Suddenly three giant plant bulbs burst out of the water startling the hero and his companion who has been watching everything from within his shadow. Jumping quickly to his right just in time to dodge one of the side plant bulbs as it slams into the ground dazed, not wanting to waste the opportunity the hero pulls out his sword and slashes at the vines that seem to be holding the giant bulb severing it just before a loud shriek that pierces the air comes from the biggest bulb.

After the shriek quiets the two remaining bulbs turn towards the hero as if staring him down before the biggest one moves to one side of the room covering his right side and the other the opposite side of the room covering the to the left of the hero. Suddenly both of them start moving quickly towards him, holding his swords handle with both hands he braces himself just as the two of them get close he looks from the larger bulb to the smaller one before raising his blade aimed directly at the smaller bulb so it would get impaled. The hero closes his eyes just before the two bulbs reach one another expecting to feel immense pain but instead only getting pushed back some, upon opening his eyes he sees that he has succeeded in killing the second smaller bulb.

Turning to look quickly as he pulls his blade out the hero notices his female companion her orange hair with a tiny bit of black in it shaped like a hand and holding the last bulb in place. Seeing the hero is safe his companion flashes a quick smile her pointy tooth poking out the right side of her bottom lip before she shoves the final enemy back forcing it to hit a wall before she sinks back to the shadow. Not wasting a moment of time the hero quickly whips out the boomerang he had found jumping up on the nearby small bulb to get height he throws the boomerang at the last remaining bulb somehow lifting it up in the mini tornado and bringing it closer and closer, just before it can hit him the hero leaps to his left bringing his blade down right where the large vine connects to the bulb severing the connection and causing one more loud very brief shriek just as it dies. The hero rolls off of the bulb falling on his back to the ground his eyes closing just as he passes out the last thing he sees is his companion standing over him with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

Hey xD This is the 3rd chapter of my story including Link and Midna.

Please leave some sort of feedback upon reading this chapter to let me know how i have done thus far.

Thanks for reading. :D


	4. Passion, Stuck in Time

Chapter 4: Passion, Stuck in Time

Link opens his eyes looking around the strange world he was now in, everything was veiled in white with various locations in hyrule looming in the distance. Turning around he notices a lone wolf unlike any other sitting before him, it seemed to glow a gold color bright yet not bright enough to hurt any ones eyes, a faint white glow coming from the area of the wolfs chest. Giving off a loud echoing howl the whole world seems to flash yellow before slowly fading an old warrior in rusted armor and an ancient blade and shield in his hands, he looks to link who draws his own sword and shield before speaking.

"You hero, i have watched you for a little time as you fought your way through that dungeon. Your skills are that of a child playing knight, i shall teach you more refined ways of the blade. Prepare yourself hero. Your lessons begin now!"

The old warrior lunges at Link who brings up his sword and twists barely in time to take a heavy blow but deflect the worst of it off to the side.

(Midna: This is all happening at the exact same time, when one story starts the other is still going on.)

Quickly coming from the sky Midna and Link appear in a small meadow surrounded by forest on all sides, the whole forest dark except for the spot they appeared in which is lit by the sunlight coming from a hole in the trees above. The worried female imp looks over her companion who lays with his eyes closed no sign of any serious injury on his body can be seen, she shakes him calling for him as her voice gets louder to a scream.

"Link?..."

"Link? Wake up..."

"Please wake up Link.."

"Link i need you to wake up!"

Giving up she sits down on her knees her feet underneath her as she buries her face in her hands covering her eyes.A long sigh escapes from her mouth along with quiet whimpers before she takes in a deep breath looking at Link once more before looking around to make sure nobody is around, once she is sure nobody is there she flies off to get supplies to take care of him.

(Link)

Jumping backwards a few times to get distance from the Old Warrior Link takes in deep gasps of breath trying to get his breathing normal from whatever time he has before the next attack he expects. The Old Warrior seems to stand up a bit straighter before he speaks once more.

"Hero, it is obvious that you are at the end of your rope, so please sheath your weapons and rest with me, i still have much to teach you before your time here is finished."

The Old Warriors blade and shield vanish into thin air before he lifts his hand up towards Link a fire with a small iron pot hanging above it with something boiling appears between the two along with two chunks of cut log on opposite sides of the fire for the two of them to sit. Much to tired to do anything the hero puts his sword to the ground using it to prop himself up like a cane slowly making his way to the other stump and sitting as the Old Warrior does. Still panting but having caught his breath he addresses the Old Warrior for the first time.

"So, what do i call you?"

"You Hero, may call me the Old Warrior for that is all that you need to know for now. Please have something to eat Hero."

The Warrior reaches to his side pulling out a bowl with a spoon filling the bowl with the substance from the pot and handing it to Link who takes it looking at it worried before reluctantly taking a spoon full and shoveling it into his hungry mouth. He breaths a sigh of relief as he tastes the soup which is made up some rabbit meat chunks cut very small along with various bits of vegetables in it all mixed together to a good taste yet somewhat bland. Finishing his bowl off quickly Link hesitates some before asking for another bowl which he quickly fills up after receiving a nod from the Warrior. The two sit together neither one speaking and Link being the only one eating.

(Midna)

Upon returning to Links body she pauses to see if he has moved any or anyone has messed with him, after she is confident that he is alright she lays out the items she had gotten while she was out which included, a rag she would use to keep him clean and cool, a bottle of some foul smelling soup she remembered seeing in the cauldron by the man she took the lantern from, along with a second bottle of fresh clean water, and some herbs she knew would help speed up the bodies healing process. Unsure of what to really do Midna removes Links green hat as she does so her hand brushes against his hair on accident causing her to pull her hand back into her chest and her face to get a little flushed.

_"Oh wow, what was that all about? My heart is racing again for some reason just because i touched this light dwellers hair. I mean, it was pretty soft i'll give him that but still there is no reason why this should happen like before when i saw how... handsome he looked that morning."_

Banishing any thoughts out of her head further with a shake of her head Midna picks up the rag she had got and quickly rushes to a stream she saw while in the air before and wets it with the cool water before setting it aside and looking into the river seeing her reflection. After looking at herself for a few moments in the stream she removes her helmet and examines her face completely once again thinking to herself.

"_So this is what those light dwellers see when they look at me, i don't see what the big deal is really. I mean i am kind of intimidating, i do have two fangs but they don't show that much... And i am really short as well, but that isn't to abnormal actually. Whatever, all that matters right now is that Link is perfectly alright."_

After flying back to Link she wipes down his face with the cool rag looking at his face once she's finished, she finds herself smiling faintly as she looks at the one light dweller that she felt she could trust she then folds the rag up into a small strip before setting it gently on the ground near the other supplies just as the sky starts to change, Midna looks up to the sky seeing the change in color from the golden orange to the dark blue of night. She looks down at Link once more before staying where she is for a few moments then sighing and moving next to Link laying on her left side between his right arm and his chest falling to sleep with a smile as she reasons with her self that it's only to stay warm in the night.

(Link)

Sitting once more after training for what felt like the millionth time since he appeared in this white world he addresses the Old Warrior finally wanting to get his questions answered if he could.

"Excuse me Old Warrior, but i need to ask you whether or not you can give me any hints or advice on my journey to come." This time Links voice didn't sound even slightly breathy from the training, his voice still as calm and normal as if he had just woken up from a nap despite the intense training he had just been through.

"Yes i can young Hero, soon enough you must go to the mines inside of the Gorons home Death Mountain. In order though to make any sort of process up the mountain you need to return to your home village of ordon and ask the Mayor there about the time he spent with them and head all of the advice he gives you." The Old Warrior spoke in a mellow tone looking at Link not turning his gaze away at all then standing after he finishes pausing for only a few moments before speaking again in a proud tone.

"You have come far in your time that you've spent with me training, i am proud to call you Hero and give full respect to you, by the way don't forget to thank your companion she has taken care of you for some time now in your world, a few days by my count, it would seem as though she cares for you Hero. Farewell."

The world all flashes a bright white before Link starts to wake up in his own world his eyes open some his vision blurry again barely able to make out Midna who sits on her knees looking at him with a smile before he greets her closing his eyes once more taking a nap feeling exhausted.

* * *

This is the 4th Chapter in my Link x Midna story, it's already obvious but this has my own twists on the story so i hope you enjoy. :D

Don't forget to leave some feedback on whether or not it's good or bad as well as how i can make it better.

Thanks for reading. :D


	5. Mutual Feelings Begin to Show

Chapter 5: Mutual Feelings Begin to Show

Sighing a sigh of relief Midna relaxes finally once link passes back out, after hearing his voice she knew that he was fine. Falling back into the grass of the meadow she looked up at the sky simply admiring it as a smile formed in the corner of her mouth, she watched the sky for what felt like hours before getting disturbed by a golden light shining from over Links body, upon sitting up she sees that his entire body is glowing a gold color for a few minutes before it fades, she can't help but notice that Link seems to look a bit different in his face, she also notices that his arms and chest seem to be a bit more refined in muscle. She blushes deep before turning away completely.

Slowly opening his eyes Link sits up looking around the unknown meadow he is in, it is late afternoon near sunset from what he can tell. As his eyes fall upon his petite companion he can't help but smile a hint of admiration glinting in his eyes before he speaks in a cheerful tone crossing his legs and turning to face Midna.

"Hey, how long was i out?"

"Not to long, just a couple of days, you know you wasted a ton of my valuable time we must be getting those fused shadows. Just like the one i got in the dungeon we already went through." she tried her best to sound as stern and direct as possible finding it a bit difficult to hide the happiness she felt that he was alright.

"Oh." Link sighed feeling a bit upset from her response his voice very slightly shaky.

"Well from the looks of things it's to late to travel right now so we'll leave first thing in the morning, if that's alright with you."

"I suppose that's alright." closing her eyes Midna curses herself for being how she was with him, the truth was that she still felt some sort of reluctance to show that she had any sort of crush on the light dweller she had been taking care of.

"You sound dead tired, you get some rest i'll keep watch during the night." Link stands up stretching before taking a short walk around the meadow.

He can already tell that his body is different then before he passed out, looking himself over as best he can he comes to the conclusion that his training with the Old Warrior had actually happened in some way and affected his body as the result. Sitting down by a far tree Link looks to Midna from across the meadow, he can't get out of his head what the Warrior had told him regarding her. It confused him even more because of how she acted after he awoke the Warrior had told him that she seemed to care about him. It rattled his mind to try and work out how she could possibly care about him yet be harsh as well. Shaking his head to clear his mind he stands up taking one last look at the female companion he now adored before drawing his blade and walking off a short distance to train for a bit.

A few hours of practice later Link returns to the small camp an arm full of firewood and a few rabbits draped over his shoulder. He builds a fire close by to Midna so she can get warmth from it, once he gets the flame to a nice roar and he starts to cook the meat he got he looks over at her as she sleeps. He notices that she looks kinda cute more so any woman he has ever seen, despite her form as an imp, he notes a few details of her face including the small pointed tooth poking out the corner of her mouth. As day breaks Midna stretches before opening her eyes and sitting up to a small plate of food prepared for her, once she's finished her meal her eyes fall upon the still wide awake companion Link who flashes her a smile before standing so they can head out, she quickly vanishes into his shadow. Making slow progress toward the village of ordon, Link stands tall somewhat nervous about returning to the village he grew up in.

Passing the ordon spring just after nightfall Link and Midna both agree to have a stop for the night before consulting the mayor.

"Do you have an idea where we should camp?" asks Midna, her words somewhat slow as she speaks and a tired look spread across her face obvious to any that see she is tired.

"Hmm, well i actually have a house not to far from here, we can hold up there for the night. It'll be great to sleep in a bed after so long." After having walked for so long Link to was feeling tired, without waiting for her answer he continues on leaving the female imp to slowly float after him.

Approaching the front of his house Link looks up at it staring at it for a little bit before looking down at the tired Midna who now sits on the ground nearly falling asleep on her own. Giving a small smile he picks her up before climbing the ladder to his house and entering making his way over to his bed before collapsing on it asleep Midna laying across his chest.

As morning breaks and the first stream of light shines through the windows of Links house Midna wakes up to see that she is laying on top of Link as well as his arm draped across her back. Smiling she hugs him hoping that she doesn't wake him up, after a short hug she decides to explore his house carefully getting up and going around his house stopping in the main room on the lowest floor and seeing a bunch of papers the top one a note from the people of ordon. Reading the note Midna got a sad look on her face her mouth turning into a frown and her eyes tearing up as she reads the note that explains the people of ordon kicked Link out of town, setting it back down she quickly flies back up next to him waiting till he wakes up before they continue on.

When he wakes up Link is immediately greeted by Midna who gives him a smile to his surprise, he smiles back before standing up feeling much more refreshed having slept in a real bed. The two of them head down to the bottom floor of Links house and have a small breakfast before Midna brings up the note she read.

"So.. umm... Link, i saw this note that said you got kicked out of ordon, what was that about?" she asks her voice kind of shaky hoping she didn't go far in asking him a personal question.

"Oh, that... Well when i was a baby my parents left me in ordon on the doorstep of the mayor, i grew up with no parents really and it was hard enough like that, yet for some reason when i turned 10 they kicked me outta the town for some reason telling me to live in a house just outside they built for me, this being the result." he looks around the room after finishing his short story, as he told it his voice got somewhat shaky that Midna had taken notice of. She felt a little bad about asking but was happy that he could be so open with her.

After resting for a little while longer the two of them went to visit the Mayor who explained to them his time with the gorons and how he earned their respect. Revealing to them his secret he pulled out a pair of solid metal boots made from heavy iron, the mayor told them that not even a goron can move them with those on. Taking the heavy boots Link puts them in his pack before thanking the mayor then leaving a smile on his face as they head off to face the next challenge.


	6. A Tragic Accident

Chapter 6: A Tragic Accident

Link walked slowed down a good bit by the new boots in his possession by midday he comes upon a house with a guy sitting out front on a log just before the hyrule fiends. As he walks past the man decides to warn Link about something.

"Careful there man, there's a horrible looking monster around here, it almost killed me before it took my lantern." hearing him mention the lantern thinking back to when Midna first gave him the lantern he now owns he asks the man with a curious tone in his voice.

"Really? What does it look like?"

"It's hideous, it's only about two feet tall, but it's got a sharp fang hanging out it's mouth. As well as a killer look in it eyes, it also from what i can remember had black and white skin with orange hair." the man shudders after giving his brief description of the so called monster.

Instantly remembering how upset Midna was the day he got the lantern Link get mad, he takes a small step towards the man before sternly saying.

"That is no monster sir. As a matter of fact that "Monster" you described is a very good friend of mine. She is one of the cutest women i have ever seen before as well as the only friend i have in this entire world!" Midna comes out of Links shadow just as he turns and begins to walk away unaware she showed herself to the man once more.

"Oh god it's back! Look at it! It's horrifying!" exclaims the lantern man jumping up to his feet.

Turning around Link sees the man on his feet and his companion who he has come to admire looking to the ground a slight hurt look on her face. Taking a step back link grips the hilt of his sword and pulls it out of its sheath the tip aimed at the mans neck a serious look in Links eyes.

"You shut your mouth right now, that is my friend you're speaking of and if you wish to see tomorrow you better apologize to her now." pushing the blade against his neck a bit more before feeling a tiny hand on his shoulder turning to see Midna who addresses him with a soft tone looking only at Link.

"Leave him alone Link, let's just go."

Sheathing his sword Link turns and walks away Midna following close behind, once a good distance away she debates thanking Link for defending her how he did but puts it off remaining by his side as they make there way to kakariko village. Once they arrived they looked around town a little before trying their climb up the mountain, after a short discussion Link convinced Midna to go into his shadow as he made his way to the top. After climbing a short netting covered ledge he sees a goron standing a short distance away then turning into a ball and charging up his speed, remembering what the mayor had told him Link quickly puts on the iron boots bracing himself as the goron charges getting closer and closer till Link grabs him stopping him before chucking him to his side making the goron bounce down the cliff.

After climbing the mountain at a slow pace due to all of the gorons guarding what seemed like every ten feet, before long it's dark and Link ducks in a nearby cave he sees noting it's to small for a goron to fit. Once he reaches a small room inside he sits down Midna emerging from his shadow and sitting nearby, after getting the stuff together for a small fire Link decides to try on the iron boots again to get a feel for them. A few seconds after his feet enter the boots a loud crack is heard then another louder cracking noise just before the floor gives out causing the two to start falling. Link reaches out grabbing Midnas hand before she falls to far, suddenly the two of them get pulled upwards onto the roof Links iron boots magnetizing to a blue gem looking area on the roof, after a few moments Midna starts climbing up his body till her helmet hits his boots on accident sending an electric shock through her body knocking her out.

Looking towards the lava filled floor that Midna is falling towards Link takes off the boots and pushes off the roof to gain speed, he pulls out his gale boomerang mid fall and tosses it when he's within arms reach of Midna. Grabbing her by her left hand he pulls her up just as she gets close to the lava pulling her up to his chest his right arm getting burned from the heat of the nearby lava just before the tornado of his gale boomerang picks them up carrying them to a small ledge before falling near Link who opens his eyes and looks around seeing that they're safe he sets Midna down looking around the room for a way out, the only one he can see being the way they fell in.

Using the iron boots to go up to the roof Link holds Midna in his arms jumping off the ledge and putting the boots on just in time to get caught by the magnetic pull and walking over to the hole in the roof carefully setting her outside before climbing out himself. After running quickly away Link carries Midnas body tears rolling down her cheeks as he carries her limp body, upon reaching the middle of kakariko village he looks around for a secluded area seeing only one high ledge above an abandoned building. Making the hard climb up it's late into the night by the time he reaches the hidden hot spring above kakariko, unsure of what else to do he finds a shallow area and sets her body in the water hoping that the legends of hot springs having some sort of healing properties is true.

By the time morning arrives Link is still awake looking after the girl he didn't know he cared so much about, when he had almost lost her he was upset and thinking back on the run from death mountain he was scared to death about losing her and he still was. After all she was his only friend, and she did seem to care about him there was some way he could tell but wasn't sure how really. After closing his eyes for a short while Link opens them and carefully lifts Midna out of the water turning her over to see burn scars from high up on her neck to the middle of her back, his heart beats faster when he notices that the burns seem to be healing rather quickly or at least the parts of the burns that where in the water. Gently setting her back in the water up to just below the back of her head getting in just next to her to hold her above water so the whole burn would heal.

Late that same day just before sunset Link lifts Midna up some setting her on a shallow area, the top part of her neck hanging outside the water most of the burn still under the water healing. Looking at her face as he gets out of the spring he can't help but remember how cute he thought she was, looking at her now he thought she looked beautiful, his heart started racing as he came to a realization that he had feelings for her then slowed down as fear sunk in, the fear that she might not feel even remotely the same as him and that she might be faking it to use him. These thoughts bugged him for a while before he passed out exhausted falling into a deep sleep.

Waking up early morning Midna looked around seeing Link passed out nearby she gets out of the hot spring looking him over as he sleeps already understanding that he took care of her, she quickly reaches behind her feeling her back to see if she's alright. To her surprise her back felt fine, not a single area of tender skin or any hint of burn from what she could tell, then she sees Links arm and her eyes go wide.

Putting things together she pulls his right arm into the nearby hot spring so it can heal, Link wakes up shortly after noon pulling his arm from the water he looks at it smiling to see his burn has healed somewhat. Thanking each other the two of them make there way up the mountain Link climbing up the mountainside to a giant stone door stopping them from going further.

* * *

This is my 6th chapter in my story of Link x Midna based on the game Twilight Princess

Please let me know if you enjoy my story and give me feedback on how to make it better

Thank you :D


	7. A Walk in the Park

Chapter 7: A Walk in the Park

Coming out of Links shadow Midna growls her voice low with a rumble to it from teh growl.

"I'm tired of all these things that are stopping us from our goal it makes me so.."

Ending her sentence suddenly her hair raises up in the form of a fist and slams itself against the door in full force sending it flying into the room before they both enter Midna not caring about who sees her. Upon entering the goron elder standing in front of the entrance to the mines addresses them.

"You two are here to invade us aren't you? Well we won't let you!" his voice loud from even the entrance of the room suddenly 6 goron start gaining speed to roll 3 to Links left and 3 to his right.

"Mids get behind me!" yells Link jumping ahead of Midna a bit who looks at him hearing him call her a nickname.

Suddenly the two goron in the middle start charging towards Link who has put on his iron boots, as they come within range he puts up each arm stopping them both yet leaving them spinning he turns them towards one another before letting go making them smash into each other a small gap between them forcing his way through with the iron boots still on Link looks around as one goron to his left takes off at him, bracing himself once again he grabs the goron once he's close spinning him around and using the momentum to throw him at the last goron to his left the two of them connecting and link up in the air above the two last goron one ahead of the other directly below link. Bringing his right foot down with all his might iron boots still on Link smashes the closer goron using it to leap forward his body spinning to the right as his left foot kicking the last goron in his side making him fly off and get embedded into the wall before link takes off the iron boots leaping off the last goron just in time and landing in the middle of the small raised area in the middle of the room. (The sumo area you fight the elder in)

"You are strong young human, i will let you past." the elders voiced boomed in the room before he stepped out of the way letting them in.

The hero's companion sinks inside his shadow before he enters the mines of death mountain, looking over the first room it takes the hero a little bit before he understands what to do. Quickly observing then getting through a few more rooms the hero finds a 20 rupee before he loses his wooden shield to a bad covered in fire that he tried to defend from, instead of stopping the hero simply starts wielding his sword with two hands putting more strength behind each swing and making slightly quicker progress knowing how this dungeon works to a certain extent.

Entering a room with a bit floor made of the same gem material he's seen a lot of already he steps forward the floor shaking and wobbling as he walks. A giant figure moves then jumps onto the platform with him making it fall till it's floating in lava surrounded completely, the giant figure reveals itself as a goron when it starts to roll, knowing what to do the hero puts on his iron boots and stops the giant goron tossing him into the lava and watching him sink then launch out of the lava landing on the far side from link the whole floor tilting with enough force to make the hero fall to his knees even with the iron boots on. Once again the giant goron rolls towards just as before he stops the goron and throws him in the lava taking off his iron boots just after he lets go waiting for the goron to launch out of the lava again a plan on his mind. Faster then before the goron launches from the lava landing with much more force then before causing the hero to go flying into the air as the platform falls straight the giant goron sticking to the platform as the hero would with his boots on. Putting his plan into effect he quickly slips on the iron boots falling straight down using all his strength to keep his feet off the platform getting faster and faster till he connects with the giant goron sending him into the lava once again getting pulled to the platform before he can fall in the lava he catches his breath as it raises up and he claims a new bow as a reward.

After defeating the giant goron the hero makes quick work of the rest of the dungeon gaining more rupees and equipment as he used it. Once he unlocks the door and walks in he sees a huge shadowy figure in the shape of some sort of demon, chains attached to it's wrists and ankles. Suddenly the beasts body seems to swirl around itself remaining in the same shape yet the shadows moving, creating gaps in it's own body as it moved. A bright red gem in its forehead glows bright before the beast snaps free from its chains before charging towards the hero who pulls out his bow and quickly yet accurately shooting the gem causing the beast to scream in pain before falling to the ground. Lunging forward the hero drives the tip of his blade deep into the beasts forehead shattering the gem and causing the shadows to slowly fade away. The goron patriarch is revealed as the last ounce of shadows fades, suddenly the hero starts to stagger to the left then right before falling over passed out like before only this time he falls into a portal landing safely next to the hot spring where he watched his companion.

Opening his eyes to a familiar white world Link stands up before turning around and seeing the golden wolf just like before. The world again flashes before the Old Warrior is revealed to Link he only nods in his direction before raising his sword and shield getting ready to attack like before. Pulling out the ordonian blade that he had taken what felt like years ago he tightly grips the handle with both hands the tip of the blade pointed toward the warrior awaiting his next move.


	8. Finally, No Worries

Chapter 8: Finally, No Worries (This is a long one xD but it has Midna give in to her feelings somewhat so i think it's worth the read.)

Lifting his blade to block the Warriors slash Link addresses him not lowering his guard.

"So, tell me more about this place here."

Taking a few steps back the Warrior speaks in a calm collected tone keeping his focus on Link as his fighting form changes. "This world is one that holds all the same properties as the one you are used to. The only exception being time, here time doesn't exist, you could spend years here training and only have a week pass for your world."

"Hmm, seems like it's useful but i bet you can't come here unless summoned correct?" Waiting for the response yet receiving only a nod before Link charges at the Warrior bringing his blade straight down as the Warrior lifts his shield blocking the blow.

The fight continues on between Link and the Old Warrior both charging and defending at one another the fight a seeming stalemate. Neither stopping to rest until Link drops his sword unable to lift it up anymore, once seeing Link the Old Warrior summons the fire with the mysterious stew that seemed to heal whatever wounds Link had.

(Midna)

She couldn't stop thinking about how Link had taken care of her when she had been passed and almost burned alive. The thought of a light dweller saving the life of a twili was something that boggled her mind, it was late into the night by the time she came out of her thoughts. Shaking her head a little she moves over to Link looking at him for a bit before reaching out and touching his cheek which is cold to the touch, quickly flying down to the village not caring if anyone sees her Midna uses the fire from a torch to light a small campfire for her and Link up at the Kakariko hot spring. Once the fire is settled down Midna scoots close to Link resting her back against his side before looking at him admiring his face as he is asleep. The fire glistens against his skin making his face seem to glow before her, a peaceful look on his face matches the calmness of the night no sounds heard except for the crackling of the fire and the occasional cricket in the distance, before long she is once again lost in her thoughts.

"_This light dweller... he is very different from those i have already met before, or from any stories you hear when you are in the twilight realm. You hear that humans attack us on sight labeling us monsters, they charge and sometimes kill us while the rest of them along with those that can of us run away. I just can't help but feel... safe around him, it's like nothing i have ever felt before. I'm not sure at all what we need to do next, we could go anywhere in the world for all i know to find the fused shadow and stop Zant." _

Pausing her thoughts for a moment to once again look at Link, a smile appearing on her face as she pulls his arm across her waist falling into her thoughts for the last time that night before falling asleep.

"_I don't care where we go or what hardships we find ourselves facing, i'll be right there next to him protecting him as i can, as well as trusting him with anything no matter what the outcome or reason may be."_

(Link)

Taking the last spoonful of the stew Link once again gets a feeling that his time in this world is ending for now.

"Before i go, can you tell me where i need to go next?" sighing a bit before standing and looking to the Old Warrior Link gathers his pack and sword.

"All i can tell you Hero is that you must go to the Zoras and once you find them you'll know how to find the last fused shadow." with a final nod from the Warrior Link starts to fall backwards getting lightheaded his eyes slowly closing finally shutting just as he connects with the ground.

Opening his eyes right away Link looks down to see the girl he had a crush on, the cute Imp creature Midna snuggled up against his side holding her arm in hers as it's draped across her body. He smiles staying as still and quiet as he can so he doesn't wake her, leaning his head back down against the rocky ground near the water of the spring Link can't help but grunt as his body glows golden once again. Involuntarily he sits up from immense pain causing Midna to wake up and look at him worried just before the glow fades Link once again looking more muscular and slightly more battle worn yet a youthful look about him. Sighing a sigh of relief Midna walks over to him putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and look at her.

"Oh her Mids, what's up?" he asks with a smile on his face, she responds sarcastically.

"Nothing much, someone woke me up though. Do you have any idea what might've happened?"

"Sorry." chuckling and rubbing the back of his head Link stands up stretching.

Midna watches him as he stretches slowly looking over his body noticing how his muscles are slightly bigger she finds herself staring unable to look away from him as he turns to address her.

"Hey what did you want to do? I say that we more then deserve a rest after finding two of the fused shadows."

She stares for a moment longer before shaking her head a little looking up to his face, her voice a little shaky as well as her breathing a little heavy.

"Uhh, yea that sounds good. You lead the way."

Link turns to make his way down, Midna floating just behind him to his right side not bothering to go inside his shadow. Once they reach the main road of kakariko village all eyes are upon them, more specifically Midna, the two of them slowly make there way out of town Link leading the way for his friend who was unsure of their destination. Finally after a day and a half of walking the place Link was taking Midna came into view, castle town, getting closer stopping before the bridge outside the gates, the sounds from the town can be heard. Midna notices a guard quickly duck behind the wall and disappear, a little wary she tugs on Links tunic some.

"Hey, maybe i should go inside your shadow for a while."

"You can if you want, i'd much rather you stay next to me." flashing her a reassuring smile that she returns the two of them move forward entering castle town.

Upon entering castle town the two walk only a short distance before everyone gets quiet all looking at Midna, quiet whispers back and forth can be heard but are quickly silenced by a glare from Link to each person he hears whispering. As they reach the central area three guards quickly come walking up to the duo addressing them in loud harsh voices.

"You there step back you're being followed by a monster."

Instantly Link gets mad not moving a muscle as he turns to face the guards Midna remaining just behind him.

"I'm not moving anywhere and she is no monster, we're not here to harm anyone i give you my word about that. All we want is to stay for a few days to rest properly." states Link who tries his hardest to keep his voice under control obvious annoyance still can be heard.

"It's no use, men surround the beast and close in!" the guards move in a triangle formation around Midna and Link, slowly stepping closer and closer.

Looking around Link looks to each guard one after another preparing himself as a guard to his right charges to attack the "monster." Link quickly spins around grabbing Midnas hand and spinning her behind him some as the guard gets close his spear aimed for Links chest. Bringing up his fist Link slams it against the guards helmet causing it to dent as well as sending the guard rolling a bit unconscious, he draws his blade pulling Midna into his chest as he turns to face the final two guards who ran close. His blade pointed directly at the neck of the guard that gave the order Link speaks to them in an angry tone, a slight growl coming from his throat with each word.

"I told you that she is not a monster. If you wish to live then leave us alone, we will be gone in a few days and will get our rest in the time being so i suggest you tell the rest of the guards in this town to not be alarmed if word comes to you about her alright?

"Y.. ye.. yes sir!" turning and running away quickly Link sheaths his sword looking to Midna who is clutching his chest tight.

"It's alright, don't worry about anything alright? I'll protect you from anything."

A smile crosses her face upon hearing his words, once she's let go she floats up and kisses Links cheek lightly blushing just after she does so and turning before he can see. Link feels his stomach growls looking around to get his bearings before walking off south still holding Midnas hand. After a short walk south and going down an alleyway they find what Link was looking for, reading the sign just before entering it says "Telmas Bar." A small group of three people sit far from the door and a lady stands behind the counter who looks to the duo seeing only Link.

"Oh, well hello there cutie pie, is there any way i can help you? giving Link a seductive smile after emphasizing the word any.

"uhh, just some food and a room with a big bed for a few days please." disregarding her obvious attempt to seduce him he answers in a normal voice his eyes looking over to Midna who has clenched her fists yet somehow remains in the shadows hidden, he takes her little hand in his causing her to relax.

"As you wish honey, there's a room in the back with a nice big and sturdy bed. I'll also have a steak and glass of milk ready for you soon." giving him a wink before heading into the back to cook she leaves.

Taking a seat near the hallway out of the sight of prying eyes, Link sits down with Midna sitting next to him a glare on her face towards the direction of the kitchen, just before he can say anything she speaks.

"I swear if she tries anything i'll kill her." her eyes open wide suddenly realizing she had said it louder then she meant knowing Link heard her.

"Oh? and what exactly will you kill her for trying?" a smirk forming on his face as he looks at her seeing her blush red.

"uhhh nothing, it's nothing." embarrassed that he had heard her she looks at him before jumping from fear a little as Telma comes close with the food not noticing Midna yet again as her eyes are focused on Link looking his body over checking him out.

"Here you go darling, and here's the key to the room, don't forget though if there's anything at all you need i'm just a small distance away." giving another seductive smile and winking Telma turns and leaves back behind the bar cleaning something.

As Link cuts a small bite out of the steak and eats it he hears Midna growling once again then starting to get up. Shaking his head a little and chuckling he pulls her chair closer to him making her almost fall forward then causing her to fall back against his chest as the chairs hit one another. Midna looks up at him relaxing again and closing her eyes as she cuddles into his chest. Letting her relax Link eats a little more of the steak and drinks half the milk before disturbing Midna to eat.

"Hey Mids, you hungry? I saved you some food."

"Hmm? Oh yea, thanks Link." taking the plate she stabs the steak with the fork before lifting it up and violently biting at it taking a clean cut bite out of it after a few gnaws.

Laughing quietly to himself Link relaxes looking around the bar as much as he can before excusing himself and standing up leaving Midna to eat. He walks up to the bar hoping Midna doesn't flip before asking Telma if she knew where the zora where located, after thinking a few moments she sends him to the group of three sitting off to the side of the bar. Link carefully walks up to the table greeting the three there.

"Hello, my name is Link. I don't suppose any of you know where i can find the zoras do you?

A rather scrawny man with glasses speaks up first in a somewhat high voice. "Hey, i'm Shad. The zoras have some sort of domain based up a waterfall in lake hylia, there's a map of hyrule here if you wanna study it.

"Hey, who said guy could use our map? He looks like a child that doesn't even know his way around town yet." exclaimed a female in red pants her upper body adorned in thin plate armor.

"Oh shut it Ashei, he can use the map. I'm Russel by the way." a man says to the female before turning and nodding to Link as he introduced himself.

"Thanks Russel, i appreciate it." says Link before looking over the man unaware that Telma went to pick up the plate that was still held by Midna

* * *

Chapter 8 of my story :D

I know it's long i'm sorry xD

i just had a lot to get down aswell as more still to come in castle town

Stay tuned and thanks for reading. :3


	9. Past Actions

Chapter 9: The Past

A loud scream can be heard causing everyone to look towards Telma who is the one that screamed, after quickly running off out of her own bar Midna comes running over to Link just in time to duck behind him as a man walks through the door. He is dressed in full plate armor looking slightly more protective then the guards that follow him, Link counts sixteen guards not including the first guy. After looking around the one in the full plate armor sees Link and the little imp Midna in midair peeking out from behind the hero in green, upon approaching the man in plate armor speaks in a direct tone.

"You there, i am the captain of the guard in the castle town of hyrule, i serve the princess Zelda herself and i order you to step out of the way and release that beast to us this instant." he eyes over the ones still sitting at the table before looking over the man that was dressed in green waiting for him to speak.

Eying the guards behind the man in front of him Link sees one who is looking at him angrily after studying him for a few seconds he realizes it is the same guard that he had punched previously. Turning his eyes once again to the Captain Link speaks with a tone in his voice that causes a few of the guards to get a hint of fear in their eyes.

"As i told the guards before when we first got here i am not letting anyone take Midna away from me, anyone that tries will have to get through me first. If that's what you plan though you'll need more men, however i could explain why we came here if you wish to send your men outside and sit with us as we explain."

Thinking a few minutes before turning and nodding to his men then the door all of them leaving and waiting outside. The three of them sit at the table Link and Midna where at before the Captain looking back and forth between the two of them.

"We are here to simply relax, i've rented a room here and plan to simply relax for a few days before continuing on our journey. If you will allow it we would like to stay in town for just a few days that is all and we will not cause any trouble i give you my word." Link watches him think after finishing what he had to say before taking the captains hand and shaking it when offered before watching him leave the last thing heard from his is his orders yelled to his men.

"Link?..." asks Midna in a quiet shaky voice.

"Yea Mids?"

"Umm..." Suddenly the woman known as Ashei appears cutting off Midna to speak to Link.

"Hmph, that was pretty noble of you, Link, not many people would protect a monster." smiling a cocky smile she watches Link get noticeably angry.

Before speaking Link glances down at Midna who is looking to the ground then looks up at Ashei a mad expression on her face.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling a monster?!" screams the petite imp standing up on the chair she was sitting on.

Looking at the imp Ashei responds in a teasing type voice. "You actually, you hideous... thing."

Something that looked like fire lit in Midnas eyes, her hair starts to wave and link sees that the hand shape of her hair starts to clench into a fist. Links own anger rising as he hears her continue on about Midna who loudly tells the girl.

"I am not a monster! I am the same as you or any other girl in this world of yours! There is no difference between you and i." starting to float into the air the fist of her hair raising some.

"The same? Hah! There is a lot of differences between you and i you imp, for one thing i am normal and you are a monster, two your skin is a hideous shade of black mixed with white, and third you are only like two feet tall you're really short!"

Midna is able to keep her composure as the girl talked until she heard herself get called short, as soon as the words reached her ears Midna sinks to her chair tears filling her eyes as she pulls her knees into her chest. Seeing this pushed Link over the edge he stood up screaming at Ashei.

"You! Get away from us now! If you have any sort of self preservation you will go sit with your friends and shut that pathetic mouth of yours this instant."

Making only a sound Ashei turns and walks away back to where she was before, looking through the crack in the door Link sees that it's starting to get late so he stands looking down at the girl he adored before lifting her up holding her close to him as he walked down the hall of Telmas bar to the room he ordered unlocking it and walking in locking the door again before sitting on the edge of the bed Midna still in his arms.

"Hey are you alright?" his voice quiet and calm with eyes filled of worry and caring.

"I... i'm fine, don't worry about it." her voice was shaky and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Don't lie to me Mids, tell me what's bothering you." she looked up at him seeing a smile on his face that causes her heart to race before she tells him.

"I can deal with anyone making fun of me, calling me monster, beast, imp, whatever. The only thing that really bothers me is when someone calls me short, it just gets to me i'm not quite sure why exactly but it does." her voice was still slightly shaky getting more and more calm as she spoke.

"While i was in the twilight realm i was a normal twili form, but that was until Zant somehow gained an immense power. He put some sort of curse on me that turned me into this... horrible form..." She lowers her head after giving her quick explanation of why she was how she is before she stars crying again Link pulls her close into his chest.

"Listen to me Midna, there is nothing wrong with how you look. You are absolutely beautiful all over, from your amazing hair to that cute tooth that pokes out the corner of your mouth when you smile. Those that call you names are the monsters and beasts not you." he spoke to her in a way that reassured her completely, she had looked up at him after he called her beautiful, tears started to fill Midnas eyes hearing his words.

"I mean it when i say that i will protect you Mids, from anyone, human, monster or whatever the person may be i will rush to your aid to protect you because..." trailing off before finishing his sentence he looks into his companions eyes which seem to glow behind the tears in her eyes. He continues on after pausing for a moment.

"I care about you Midna, you've taken care of me while i was passed out a few times now, and on more then a few occasions i've awoken to see you snuggled up against me not yet awake."

After hearing his words Midna hugs Link tight, tons of things running through her mind, as well as her racing heart beating in her chest, he hugs her back the two sharing an embrace before laying down on the bed falling asleep in one anothers arms both sleeping peacefully with the other there.

* * *

There's only one chapter left with the two of them relaxing and in it i explain why Link was kicked from Ordon Village.

Thanks for reading :D

Please remember to leave feedback on the story telling me anything good or bad about it.


	10. A Date To Remember

Chapter 10: A "Date" to Remember

Midna wakes up first instantly noticing that she is still in Links arms, smiling big she snuggles close to him watching as he sleeps waiting for him to wake up. Link awoke shortly after Midna pretending to sleep once he feels her snuggle him more after laying with her a while longer he wraps his arm around her before lifting his head and looking at her.

"Morning, looks like you slept well." he said, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Of course, i did sleep with a giant puppy after all." chuckling as she speaks knowing that it would bug him.

"Hey, i'm not even in that form right now, you better say sorry or else." Link looks away hiding a smile as Midna sits up more curiously asking him.

"Or else what?" raising the one eyebrow that's visible and putting her hands on her hips she stays looking at Link who rolls over onto his side before casually and somewhat quickly saying.

"Or else i wont take you out on a date today." he quickly stands up stretching and turning to face her still in mid stretch.

"Wait what?" excited she stands up running in front of him before noticing a smug look on his face.

"I said you better be nice or i wont take you out on a date today." relaxing Link looks down at her just in time to see a big smile and excited look form on her face.

The duo gets ready fast before heading out into the town, they walk all over to see what it has to offer before stopping in the center of town to make plans both of them noticing that not to many people are staring at Midna.

"Hey Link, i saw something i wanted to buy but it's private... could you give me about 200 rupees so i can get it?" her voice was sweet yet somewhat pleading and she had a look in her eyes that he could not resist.

"Of course Mids, i think i'll go see that fortune teller we saw and ask her a question or two about what we need to do after we're done resting." smiling at her as he spoke he pulled out two orange rupees handing them to her, he was slightly worried about her being alone in the town but knew she would be fine.

Smiling happily Midna quickly flies off to find the stall she wanted, once she was out of sight Link turns and heads to the south gate before entering the nearby tent of the fortune teller Fanadi. He walks up to the gypsy adorned in thin scarves and a big funny looking hat, setting a yellow rupee on the table Link requests a fortune.

"Ahh welcome, what is it you wish for me to find out for you? The spirits will tell me the answer to any question you have." Her voice was deep yet feminine in a way, weird sounds of music seemed to come from around the small tent despite there being no instruments nearby.

"Well, i'd like to know where i can find the last fused shadow we need."

"Alright young one, let me see what the spirits have for me." looking into her ball which suddenly got filled with a type of fog that changed colors from gray to white to yellow the fortune tellers eyes going solid white before she shakes some then relaxing her eyes going back to normal before she tells Link about where he must go exactly and even giving a shortcut to him. (Kinda got lazy didn't wanna write it all out xD sorry)

"Thanks a lot Ma'am." nodding his head before he turns to leave he stops his mind racing for a little while before turning around again putting a red rupee on the table before slowly speaking.

"Uhh, i have one last question. Can you tell me why i got kicked out of ordon village?" a slight hint of desperation in his voice can be heard.

The fortune tellers eyes get wide for a moment before going back to normal, the fortune teller did what she did before only this time when she sat up she looked somewhat distressed.

"After your trip is over you must return to me, the spirits tell me that i can't tell you before that, i will explain everything to you, i'm sorry Link. I hate to sound rude though but could you leave i need to rest." her voice shaky and her eyes seem to get slightly glassy before Link turns and walks outside the tent confused now more then ever.

Seeing Midna floating up to him he turns to face her feeling better at the sight of her, once she gets close enough she covers his eyes with her hair before speaking.

"Hey Link, hold out your left arm."

"Umm... alright?" a little curious he lifts his arm for her feeling his glove getting taken off, getting a little worried he takes a deep breath to relax more as he feels something warm getting latched around his forearm covering from his wrist to halfway to his elbow.

Midna moves her hand from his eyes her hair falling back to normal, seeing her holding his glove then looking to his wrist Link sees that there is a light grey, leather bracer wrapped around his forearm, embedded into the leather is a strange set of symbols he hasn't seen before. Looking up to Midna unsure of what to say, she speaks before he can explaining her plan to him.

"I can tell i've got some kind of explaining to do so here i go, while we where walking around town earlier i saw it on a booth nearby and had to get it for you. It's sort of a sentimental thing i guessed considering it's made out of wolf leather." chuckling nervously she pauses a moment before continuing.

"Anyways, i thought you might like it and the symbols you see there are something i put, it's a saying in my language. I can't tell you what it says now but know only this, as long as what these words say is true they will always show as clear as day on this bracer, however if something happens that changes it... they will simply fade away as if they were never there." blushing a little Midna sees Links eyes get a little wider then a smile appear on his face making her happy knowing he likes it."

"Thanks Mids, it's wonderful, and i feel a bit closer to my ancestors now." laughing he lowers his arms to his sides smiling at Midna making a joke out of what she had said.

The two of them walk around stopping before the alleyway to Telmas bar, it's late afternoon and the two of them decide to get some food.

"Hey, why don't you go inside and order for the both of us i'll be there shortly." he looks at her as she thinks for a little bit.

"Alright, remember though if you get there and Ashei or Telma are hurt it was your fault for not coming." giving a smile that causes her tooth to poke out she laughs a little.

"Sounds fair enough, sounds like i'll be paying a doctor bill huh?" laughing with her Link grabs her hand pulling her into a hug before watching her go down to the bar before heading off to a shop he saw that is still open.

Midna goes inside the bar sitting down on a stool before she orders her and Link some food and drinks, making sure to order something to help make the night more memorable. She waits at the table her and Link sat at the night before glancing at Ashei briefly who returns a nasty scowl on the way over. A little under an hour later Link comes through the doors just in time to pick up the plates of food and carry them over to Midna who greets him with a small smile.

"So what did you get?" She asks curiously before taking her first bite of food.

"You'll see before bed, don't worry so much Mids." giving her a smile he starts to eat himself.

The two eat their food, Midna on multiple attempts tries to get Link to tell her what he got failing each time, receiving only a sweet smile. Once they where finished Link takes the plates and glasses of water to the counter after getting back to the table Link tells Midna he is gonna head to the room, she tells him she will follow right behind him. Heading to the bar once Link enters the room she picks up what she ordered before he got there before heading to the room. The door swinging open Link sees his crush holding four bottles of what he can tell is ale, closing the door behind her Midna sits on the bed next to Link handing him two bottles before explaining.

"This is our last night to rest for what i feel will be a while, i wanted to thank you in a way for taking care of me and protecting me." she smiles nervously tears starting to fill her eyes before Link speaks.

"You don't need to thank me Mids, i do it because i want to personally. Oh! Before i forget." Links voice starts sweet before exclaiming what he says at the end, he reaches behind him some pulling out his hand in a fist before opening it and a golden chain falling from his hand, the royal crest hanging from it. (The triforce in the wings thing lol)

Seeing it, Midna begins to cry before turning around so Link can put it on her, she lifts her hair as he goes to put it on. Link pauses for a moment seeing a burn mark high on the back of her neck, a sinking feeling forming in his stomach feeling like he failed to help her while she was hurt. He shakes his head before putting it on her smiling as she turns around and sees how amazing she looks with it on.

"Oh wow... i honestly have no clue how to thank you for this..." she looks at him not sure what to say or do her face getting flushed as he smiles at her.

"Hmm, i think now is a good time for us to say. Cheers?" he lifts his first bottle of ale a minute before Midna does both taking a long drink.

After a few hours the four bottles are empty and a very drunk Link lays against the headboard of the bed looking about the room completely out of it. Midna is just as drunk as him as she sits at the foot of the bed looking at him before speaking.

"I think i know how to thank you Link..." she trails off crawling up to Link who looks down at her once she gets close

The thing he sees next is his female companion tugging his pants down some unable to fully make out what is going on, his vision and senses blurred. The final thing he can make out is her head lower. A sudden gasp echoed through the bar.


End file.
